


It's Like the Grail War But In Space

by Irhaboggles



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: AU, Among Us, Friendship, Funny, Imposter, Meme, One Shot, Random - Freeform, Slice of Life, crewmate, idk - Freeform, polus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irhaboggles/pseuds/Irhaboggles
Summary: "Wha-? It's NOTHING like the Grail War!" Waver cried in protest, but it was too late. Rider had already loaded up the game. And that was the story of how one Waver Velvet found himself wasting the night away playing a stupid little internet game with his heroic spirit.
Kudos: 6





	It's Like the Grail War But In Space

"Ugh, _seriously_?! It's not _that_ exciting!" Waver snapped at Rider, looking up from his phone with a disdainful glare. But Rider didn't answer, he was too immersed in the game. It was almost comical, seeing such a large and rugged man hunched over a laptop that fit into his hands as easily as a phone fit into Waver's. But of course, Waver was not in the slightest bit amused. Instead, he only rolled his eyes and sighed.

"How you dragged me into this, I'll never know," he growled as he watched his little dark green avatar run across the screen.

"Everyone needs a break every now and then!" Rider replied cheerfully, his red avatar crossing paths with Waver's.

"But you seriously couldn't have picked _anything_ more intellectual?" Waver demanded. To someone as dignified and mature as him, being forced to play a childish internet fad-game like Among Us was incredibly demeaning and humiliating. But as Rider would remind him…

"You _did_ promise that I could pick what we did tonight."

"I know _that_ ," Waver snapped impatiently. "I just wish the so-called "King of Conquerors" had better taste in games!"

"Well, what did _you_ have in mind?" Rider asked calmly, completely unbothered by Waver's growing temper.

"I don't know!" Waver seemed offended and outraged that Rider had turned the question back around on him. "Just… couldn't you have picked _anything_ more exciting or cool or entertaining? Or was something _this_ childish, lame and underdeveloped the best you could come up with?"

"Now, now, my boy," Rider began, his patronizing tone coming out in full. Waver groaned in annoyance. "You of all people should know that it's not what's on the inside that counts."

"What does that have to do with anything? Waver pouted.

"This game, although it is very low-budget, is far more than what you think it is," Rider replied calmly. "There _is_ a sense of danger and adventure, a race against the clock and your fellow crewmates, since you can never be sure which of them is the Imposter. You _do_ have to be intelligent for this game. It's like the Grail War, but in space!" he decided with a proud smile.

"The Grail Wa- What?!" Waver was in total disbelief. "This is _nothing_ like the-"

"Because only one person can emerge victorious, but you need your wits about you at all times if you want to win!"

"Just because there's _one_ similarity doesn't mean-"

"You need the same sort of deductive reasoning in this game that you so brilliantly displayed when you found Caster's lair!" Rider continued cheerfully, and this remark finally rendered Waver mute. As annoyed as he'd been, the moment Rider brought _that_ incident up again and began complimenting him for it, Waver suddenly found himself unable to speak.

Caught off guard by the compliment, he could only sputter angrily and hope he wasn't as red as Rider's avatar. Although he'd never admit it, Rider's compliments always filled him with pride. But that pride was always coupled with embarrassment, and Waver didn't do "embarrassed". But even though he said nothing, Rider was still able to tell that his kind words had flustered the boy, and he smiled warmly in reply. It saddened him to think that Waver struggled so much with compliments. Maybe someday, the boy would feel more comfortable with them. But until then…?

"Aha! And what do we have here?" Rider asked, sounding eerily cheerful. A second later, an alarm sounded off.

_DEAD BODY REPORTED_

It was White.

"Where? Where? Where?" the chat quickly filled up with the obligatory demand.

"Asteroids," Rider typed back. "Where was everyone else?" The chat quickly blew up, both with alibis and accusations of a self-report.

"He'd have no _reason_ to self-report, though," Waver muttered, drawing the phone closer to his face and narrowing his eyes. Rider watched out of the corner of his own with a satisfied smile. As much as Waver claimed to hate the game and find it boring, his body language said otherwise.

"And I _do_ have asteroids too," Rider spoke and typed at the same time. "The only reason I found White was because I was on my way already."

"And you didn't see anyone else?" someone in the chat demanded.

"No," Rider replied. "There was no one around by the time I got there. And the door was shut too, to buy the Imposter extra time to escape."

"Red sus," someone else typed. "If you were the only one there…"

"Rider, I swear, if you get voted out because of this," Waver rolled his eyes.

"It's the price I pay for always playing Red," Rider replied with a cheerful smile. "Besides, it's true. I know it makes me look even more sus-"

"Ok please don't ever say that again," Waver interrupted with a look of disgust on his face.

"What?" asked Rider.

"Just say "suspicious", that's what the full word is!" Waver continued with an exasperated sigh. This only earned him a laugh from Rider, who was greatly amused by just how many little things seemed to set the boy off.

"Well then, Waver, why don't you tell the chat where _you_ were?" the larger man asked with a smirk. The reply he got was a heavy sigh, and then the sound of fingers quickly tapping away at a phone screen.

"I was in O2, the room with the tree in it," Waver typed. "I was doing wires. And Blue can confirm it for me."

"Yes I can," Blue texted back. "I was _doing_ the oxygen task."

By the end of the round, there wasn't enough evidence to convict anyone, so nobody was ejected.

"I'd better go check cams," Waver muttered as soon as the game resumed. His little green avatar began darting towards the top of the map.

"It would be wiser to finish your tasks first," Rider replied. The bar was half full, so they weren't exactly close to a win, but he still had a point.

"I have to do wires near cams anyway," Waver replied without missing a beat.

"Meh, suit yourself," Rider replied, running back to asteroids. A few other players wanted him to prove his innocence, so he would.

But a few minutes later, just after Rider finished asteroids, the screen began to flash dark red.

"Really? _Really_?! A sabotage?! In the middle of my _downloads_?" Waver complained.

"I'll get left, you get right?" Rider asked back with a chuckle.

"Fine," Waver huffed.

"Oh, Yellow is up here too!" Rider exclaimed once he reached the left stabilizer. "Hi Yellow!"

"Ugh, make sure he isn't the Imposter, stupid!" Waver cried in dismay. Maybe the real Rider could get away with being chummy with an ominous stranger, but that was only because the real Rider was a _heroic spirit_. His Among Us avatar, though?

"No, I think he's friendly," Rider replied cheerfully. "We're just chilling here. Have you made it to the other one yet?"

"Yes, I'm trying," Waver replied. "I have to finish my download. Hang on."

A few seconds later, the screen returned to normal.

"Aha! Excellent! Fantastic teamwork!" Rider boomed. "Now, time to make sure nobody's dead!"

Meanwhile, Waver could only roll his eyes. Rider was _way_ too invested in this game…

The next body to be reported was Lime, although it was neither Waver nor Rider who found the body.

"Well at least it wasn't the _other_ green," Rider remarked, throwing a look at Waver. Waver only scoffed back.

"Where? Where? Where?"

"Specimens."

"Oooh, that's going to be a difficult one," Rider raised his eyebrows in interest.

"Was anyone else in the area?" Waver typed. But just like with White, the body had been reported long after the killer had fled the scene.

"Hmmm, this Imposter is _good_ ," Rider scratched his chin.

"Ugh, sometimes I wish people wouldn't report bodies unless they had more conclusive evidence," Waver shook his head. Even though he knew the importance of always reporting bodies, it was a little more than irritating to constantly have people respond with "IDK" whenever they were asked about who might've committed the murder.

"Don't worry, detective," Rider rumbled warmly. "You'll get your chance to show off your intelligence eventually!"

"Well, it better be soon," Waver huffed back. Although the task bar was almost full, they were running low on players.

"Should we try voting anyway?" someone asked. The player count wasn't quite that low yet, but it was getting close…

"That's sus!" someone else replied. Waver groaned again and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I also wish people wouldn't be so quick to read into every little thing and throw baseless accusations around like that! It only wastes time!"

"Oh well, that's just all part of the fun, I guess," Rider shrugged cheerfully. Then the meeting came to a close.

A few minutes later, Rider finished the last of his tasks.

"There we go!" he grinned proudly. "Time to kick back by the emergency button and relax!"

"Lucky you, I still have a few more to go," Waver grunted.

"Well that's what happens when you spend an entire round on cams," Rider teased.

"I was just trying to keep an eye on everyone! Jeez!" Waver quickly became defensive.

"Oh, don't misunderstand me, boy," Rider raised his hands. "It was definitely a good strategy, but that _does_ make things harder for you now…"

"I'm well aware," Waver replied frostily.

"What's your next task, anyway?" Rider asked casually, swiveling around to face Waver. He didn't want to miss a single reaction!

Another two minutes passed and Waver finished his tasks as well.

"You said you were in the meeting room? I may as well just wait out the rest of the game with you," he said, but before he could make it back to the meeting room, the map suddenly went dark.

"Oooh, now _this_ should be _quite_ the grand finale!" Rider sounded exceptionally pleased. Meanwhile, Waver swore under his breath.

"Are you going to fix that, or do I have to?" he asked.

"I mean at this point, it may be wiser just to wait it out," Rider replied. "Look how close the task bar is."

"That's true, but what if the other player goes to electrical to fix it and the Imposter kills them?" Waver asked, running towards electrical.

"Well, we still might win," Rider said. "Remember, we both finished our tasks, and we can vouch for each other if you wait here with me."

"I don't know, I'm still going to go check it out," Waver sighed.

"So, liking the game more than you thought you would, huh?" Rider chuckled softly, turning around to face the laptop again and move his avatar in the direction of Waver's. If this was gonna be the end, then he wanted front row seats.

Sure enough, Yellow was there. The lights had only just been fixed and Yellow had only just emerged from electrical when Waver and Rider ran right into him. Without hesitation, Waver pressed the button. A red flash across the screen. Dark green hands snapping Yellow's neck.

On the laptop, there was one single word in red: _DEFEAT_

But on Waver's phone, the word was in white: _VICTORY_

Rider burst out laughing.

"Excellent work, my boy! Absolutely marvelous!" When he brought his giant hands together in applause, it sounded like thunder.

"I really can't believe you didn't suspect me sooner!" Waver scoffed dismissively, but on the inside, Rider's compliments were making him melt.

"You're a very clever player, Waver," Rider replied. "I honestly didn't suspect you one single time!"

"Not even when Black kept insisting he'd seen me vent?" Waver asked.

"Well, he _did_ almost have me there," Rider confessed. "But you sounded so irritated that I thought for sure he'd just been wrong. But not only was your acting really convincing, but you were able to successfully outwit him!"

"To be fair, that was just a mistake on his part. He forgot that the vents on this map don't all connect, so I was able to make it look like he was lying when he couldn't tell anyone what vent I'd supposedly used."

"Well, either way, it was an excellent match!" Rider said. "But I must ask, why didn't you kill me? You had several chances to do so, especially at the end after I told you I was just going to camp the button. Why not just finish me then?"

"Well that would've been too easy!" Waver replied. "I wanted an _actual_ challenge."

"Or maybe it was because you couldn't bring yourself to kill _me_ , your _best friend_!" Rider sounded proud… and touched.

"What?! NO!" Waver was quick get defensive. "It was _nothing_ like that! It's… it's just what I said! I just wanted a _challenge_! Ok? Jeez!" but if anything, his testy tone and the way he suddenly couldn't look Rider in the eyes was more of a giveaway than an overt confession might've been.

"Sure," Rider said warmly, reaching out a very long arm to pat Waver on the head.

Waver growled and tried to shove Rider's hand away, but he would've had an easier time trying to move a boulder. Instead, he could only sit there and pout as Rider continued to ruffle his hair. And he tried to ignore the way his heart had pounded when Rider had called him "best friend". Remember, Waver didn't do "embarrassed". But even though he was pouting, Rider was _beaming_.

"Good game, my boy! Good game! … Now how about another round?"

**Author's Note:**

> AN: To my best friend, PenguinLover611! Hope you like it! I'm dedicating it to every Among Us game we've ever played! LOL!


End file.
